


The Blood I Shed

by Lucien_Silver



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Oblivion, Oblivion - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, I'll add more tags as i go, Lots of Angst, Misery, Multi, Murder, Torture, heavy rape scene in first chapter, i love it honestly, sexual content in later chapters, this is the darkest fic I have ever written, vampires in love, violent Lucien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl is kidnapped by the Dark Brotherhood and is interrogated violently by the Speaker himself for information. She is set free by the resident vampire and she joins the Brotherhood. This is a very bloody and dark fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a lovey-dovey fanfiction. Contains a heavy rape scene in the first chapter and a heavy dose of torture. This is the Dark Brotherhood through and through, especially Lucien Lachance. If you want a romantic Lucien, turn back now. There is romance with Vicente, but not as prominent as the violence. Non-rape sex in a later chapter. Read at your own risk.
> 
> This hasn't done well anywhere else, but I am trying my luck with it here. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

When I awoke, all I could see was total darkness, nothing could be seen. I wasn't blind, I knew that for sure. But I could at least hear. And the sound I heard was the sound of steady footfalls and a low male chuckle. It wasn't a comforting combination - the footsteps were very close in front of me and the chuckling was moving.

'So you're pacing in front of me' I thought to myself.

"Do you have any idea why you are here?" The man asked. I could tell by his voice that he was an Imperial, and that he was quite handsome. I didn't bother answering.

I was chained down, my bare bare back was laying against a cool, hard surface. Stone. Not only was my backside nude, all of me was naked. It alarmed me for a few moments.

I heard an unrecognizable sound and seen a small flame. The flame was moving, until it stopped and grew larger, large enough to light up a little area around me. I could now see my captor, he was a tall man, with a black hood pulled over his head. He had deep brown eyes that held a terrifying emotion. His attire was all black, and he had a light amount of stubble on his face. He chuckled again as I studied his form with a bit of fear.

"You know something that would be very helpful to my family. I have been charged with getting that information from you." He practically purred that statement.

'This is a man who must really love his job' I thought.

"It has come to my attention that you are related to a man named Rufio."

My heart jumped in panic. Rufio is my uncle. He is an unpleasant, grumpy old man, but he is still a relative. Rufio did rape a young girl when he was younger and the guilt was eating him up. He had chosen to hide himself, and my family members and I were the only ones who knew where he was. But, I am the last living of my family. My mother became sick and died and my father was killed in a mining accident a few years back. So, only I knew where Rufio was.

"Now you have two options here. You can save yourself a lot of pain by telling me where he is, or you can play it rough and I can pry the information from you. It's all up to you." He grinned menacingly and brought a knife to my throat as a threat.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I spat out at him.

"Ah, so you chose the more painful, fun way? Well.. fun for me anyways." He chuckled low and threatening. "So be it."

He walked away for a moment and I heard some items being moved, he came back a short moment later with something in his hands. He brought the item into the candle light and I saw a tasseled leather whip. He grinned as he brought the whip up and then all I was aware of was a loud CRACK and then a searing pain in my ribs. I screamed out in agony. He continued to to whip me for what seemed like hours, laughing each time that I cried out.

And then it was over, and I was left mewling in pain. And then he spoke.

"Now let's try again. Where is Rufio?"

"I... won't tell you!" I screamed out.

He rolled the tassels up and formed a thick whip instead and we repeated the scene before. He was laughing and grinning like a madman as he whipped me, I was screaming and crying out.

And again he quit. Again he questioned me. And again I refused to give him the satisfaction. But this time he put the whip away and came back with a metal poker.

I sucked in a breath as he began to prepare a brazier of hot coals, putting the poker in it and checked frequently to see if it were hot enough yet. Once it was glowing with heat, he took it out and held it against the bruised and broken flesh of my abdomen. I screamed and wailed. And forever he held it on me, until the world almost went black. Just as I was about to fall into the sweet abyss of freedom, he removed the poker from my flesh.

"Now, before I get really nasty, tell me where Rufio is hiding!" The man ordered.

"I-I'll...never...tell..." I barely breathed out.

He leaned in close and cupped a hand around his ear. "What was that? I almost believed that was the sound of you asking me to hurt you some more.... Oh, you do want more? Well, I'll be more than happy to oblige." He picked up his knife and laid it against my cheek, slowly digging the tip of the blade into my flesh. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and sucked in a long breath, trying to bear the pain.

Then he moved the knife lower and knicked my chin, then the base of my throat. I could feel the blood trickling out of the shallow wounds. Then he dug his knife deep into my nipple, I screamed in pain, the blood seeped around the knife. He repeated the process for my other breast.

"You are a very vocal bitch." He commented. He then dug the blade into the flesh between my breasts, a shallow wound. He then ran the blade down below my navel. I screeched and squirmed in pain, trying to escape the feeling.

But then he put the knife away and grinned menacingly. "I wonder how you would sound screaming in another sensation other than pain?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My device has a 1000 word limit, so chapter one will carry on in another 'chapter'. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


	2. Chapter One: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My device has a 1000 word limit, so I had to continue chapter one in another part. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rape scene will be in this half of chapter one. If this makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip it, or leave this story. Your choice.

He ran his hand gently across my cheek, down my neck and cupped his hand over my bleeding breast. He massaged his hand over it and dipped his head down and bit my shoulder, HARD. I winced at the pain of it. He didn't break the skin, but there would be a bruise for sure.

After that, I wasn't very aware of it. It was so horrible that I tried to block it from my mind, to never remember it. What I do remember is his rough handling of me and the pain from when he thrust himself inside me. He dug his fingernails into my cut and bruised hips as he thrust himself back and forth. Eventually my body had succumbed to the pain, causing me to finally rush into that calm abyss of unconsciousness where I felt nothing.

And that nothingness, it was a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was rather short, but as I said, this was a continuation of chapter one and not the real chapter two. I'm not sure if there will ever be a chapter two, the lack of success with this story and my lack of inspiration has left me unmotivated with this story. But who knows, I might get inspiration for this someday.


End file.
